


Lucina Vs. Smash Brothers 4

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, In Medias Res
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina. Warrior from a doomed future. Mildly naive and definitely unprepared to spend another entire video game with Robin, let alone two Robins. Once she's adjusted to the smash mansion's odd physics and denizens, she'll try her hardest to beat every challenge it has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucina Vs. Smash Brothers 4

Master Hand laughs heartily, voice booming throughout the wide black expanse surrounding him. Lucina narrows her eyes, and focuses her stance, the imposing force before her just another challenge to overcome. She flinches as planets begin zooming past in the background, all the reaction Master Hand needed to prepare his first attack. His fist shakes as he prepares a mighty snap, but Lucina is ready. She activates the counter move she learned from Marth, sidestepping just enough to avoid the blow, but swiftly retaliating with a massive overhead strike. As Master Hand retreats over to the edge of the multi-coloured platform, Lucina performs a few slashes in mid-air, another technique she had to learn when being introduced to this strange world. Master Hand makes a finger-gun, so Lucina waits just in front of his assault, and perfectly shields the projectiles to respond with a hop, and a quick spinning slash. She predicts that he’s going to use the nail lasers next, so readies her sword at her side, and unleashes a devastating skyward strike near the blue lasers scouring the ground. She dolphin slashes upward, slicing through master hand, curiously dealing very little actual damage to him, and lands as he twirls and flies upward. She swiftly reacts by raising her shield again, the drill damaging the glowing sphere, but allowing her to completely avoid damage and quickly retaliate with another hop and spin. Lucina jumps again, the physics behind the double jump completely lost on her, but not its application, as it allows her to let loose a flurry of spinning and slicing blows before Master Hand produces a fireball, then squeezes it, causing a near-eruption of destructive fire to coat the area. Lucina dodges this with a mid-air flip, leaning slightly into the background, then retaliates before he can even begin his next attack, finishing the battle with a dolphin slash.

As Master Hand screeches and vanishes into a tangled mass of pink whirling spaghetti, Lucina sighs and prepares for the actually difficult part: slicing up all of the names appearing in mid-air. Being turned into a statue is jarring enough, but Lucina has to wring out as many coins from this as possible, as paying him is the only way to make Master Hand show his true power. She’s beaten Classic mode before, but only with a partner who she let keep all of the coins. Idly swinging around where the background hasn’t been filled in, she continues wincing at her own naivete. She really wished that she had kept at least a few, but even the coins she got from just random battles she usually lost on things like Wario’s ‘Ponzi Scheme’ as Peach called it, or the cute little kids in smash mansion begging her for money, or betting on Bowser in a match against Mario based on the terrapin’s extravagant boasts, or being put to sleep by Jigglypuff, then waking up without any money, or being convinced by Ganondorf that there’s a fee to participate in cruel smash, or any variety of other cons. Glancing back over to the screen, most of it is coloured, with just a few tiny patches left. She deftly swings exactly when a name passes over one, then steps back to view her handiwork, the larger panes ascending behind her indicating that this frantic sword-waving session is nearly over.

With a sigh, she indicates to Master Hand to bring her back into smash mansion, the almost unnoticeable teleportation bringing her directly to the front gates. Just shy of 200 coins are deposited in her inventory, along with a few special items and techniques, and a trophy, but she’s just going to give that to Toon Link.

The entrance is relatively plain, just a few grey coloured pillars with rainbow highlights in front of a plain dark grey wall, the large windows disguised as just a continuation of the wall surrounding each of them. The doors are continually propped open, since the only bugs anyone needs to worry about here are Beetles, which are thankfully restricted to battles. The steps up to it glow slightly in many colours, and roughly hexagonal, greatly resembling the middle of Final Destination. No one else is out here right now, so Lucina stares into the void for a while, watching the planets and star formations flash by while someone else fights Master Hand. By the amount of explosions, it’s either Samus, Duck Hunt, or both. With a sigh, Lucina turns back around towards the doorway, and hears someone else smack into the ground behind her with a large BOOM

“OOk!”

She spins around to see Diddy Kong halfway smashed into the ground with the force of his Rocketbarrel jetpack. Lucina extends a gloved hand to help him up, politely waiting for him to recover and crawl onto his face to say

“Do you require medical attention?”

Diddy Kong doesn’t even accept her hand, leaping to his feet with an

“Eek!”

Then grinning wildly as he jumps over Lucina, using a hand to bounce off of her shoulder and back into the mansion. The princess decides that it was much cuter than it was rude, so smiles a bit as she steps into the main hall.

In stark contrast to the outside of the structure, the main hall is very homey and rich with comforting earth tones. On the three floors visible from Lucina’s current position, there are extremely plush couches on every landing, oak wood tables as an accent to the light wood railings, and stylized brown mushroom lamps on said tables. It was extremely neat and well-put-together, which means that Peach must’ve spent a few hours with her toads designing and setting it up. Master Hand allows everyone to design their own rooms, but the duties for designing the main room is decided by a vote, which always degenerates into an all-out brawl between the supporters of each side. Peach usually wins, unsurprisingly.

Currently, only a few smashers are hanging out in the main hall, with Kirby sleeping on the closest couch to the left, Diddy Kong swiftly disappearing towards the kitchen, and the female Robin glancing down from the third floor, her face mostly obscured with a book. Robin waves excitedly, then begins sprinting to the stairs, saying to the frozen, but smiling, princess

“Oh, Lucina! You have GOT to UAAGH!”

the enthusiastic tactician trips horrifically down the uppermost stairs, sending her book flying down with her. Lucina cringes at the impact, saying

“Robin? Are you hurt?”

“N-no, urk, I’m fine, but have you read this book yet?”

Lucina doesn’t move as she hears bumps and a loud banging sound, then sees Robin reappear, much more bedraggled, over the second floor railing. Lucina comments

“I can see how you have trouble with that staircase, it’s far steeper and narrower than the others.”

“Actually, there’s an interesting reason for that.”

Robin, more calmly this time, meanders over to the first floor staircase, then says

“Peach designed it like that so Bowser can’t get to the third floor, you know, where her room is? Apparently he still thinks they’re married.”

“Oh? Did they divorce?”

As she descends the final staircase, Robin shrugs her shoulders and says

“I have no clue. Peach won’t give me a straight answer, Bowser gives me the same, albeit angrier answer every time, and the Mario brothers won’t talk, period.”

“That seems to be a problem here. Many of the fighters don’t talk at all.”

Robin steps over to Lucina, and holds the book out. It’s a small book, but the title alone ‘22 other uses for your rapier’ makes the princess crack a slight smile. She looks at Robin inquisitively, but it’s clear from the other woman’s face that it’s a joke book. Robin explains

“I caught Marth giggling behind one of the training room pillars, so after a slight browbeating, he recommended this book.”

Lucina took the text, saying

“I’ll give it a look when I have the time, since I have to collect more coins in order to face Master Hand at his full power.”

“Lucina, you only need a couple thousand for that… How little do you have?”

Robin smirks gently at Lucina, knowledge fresh in her mind of Lucina’s many financial missteps. Lucina grimaces back, saying

“Um, just 259…”

“That’s… Not completely awful. How about I loan you a few thousand gold?”

“Thank you for the offer, Robin, but I’d rather earn my right to fight Master Hand like everyone else.”

“Earn your right, huh?”

Lucina is growing increasingly uneasy with the scheming expression Robin has on, but her input is always appreciated, so she stays put.

Robin knows exactly the way to earn Lucina some serious coin. She’ll just host a small competition, with a slight ruleset change. Since any matches in Smash mode generate money, she’ll just have everyone forfeit their portion of the winnings if they ever lose in a tourney set up, and since Lucina is completely unbeatable, the princess will be rolling in cash! Robin lets out a little chuckle, then says

“Hey Lucina, you’d be interested in a tournament, right?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I’ll host one with HUGE prizes, then all you’ll have to do is win.”

“I suppose I’ll allow it. This still feels underhanded, though.”

“Don’t worry, with prizes this big, everyone will be giving it their all. Now, excuse me, I have a tournament to set up!”

“Thank you, Robin.”

Robin just smiles as she runs back up the stairs, nearly tripping over her long robes. Suddenly, it’s just like being back with the Shepherds, and Lucina sits on a nearby bench to collect her thou-

“Uwaaah?!”

Lucina meets not with a plush cushion, but with the plush face of a very surprised Kirby, then immediately leaps off, apologizing profusely

“Kirby! My sincere apologies, I didn’t see you there.”

Kirby stands up on the cushion, and is immediately confused, obvious on the completely befuddled expression taking up most of his body. He vocalizes to this effect, saying

“Hmm? Waa?”

With an edge of confusion herself, Lucina takes a breathless moment to think of what Kirby means by that. Maybe he doesn’t know why she’s apologizing? She clarifies with

“I almost sat on you.”

“Oh? Nyaana.”

He makes a very kind face and dismissive gesture, which Lucina takes as a sign of forgiveness, and smiles back with more embarrassment than necessary. Kirby spots something at her side, and makes a few noises while pointing to Falchion

“Sshwing?”

Then produces a sword from his mouth to wave is about while making the same swinging noise. Lucina stares at Falchion, and slowly begins to understand how this character communicates. She simply nods, but guesses at what he’ll ask next

“Aha, are you saying that you’d like to battle?”

With a satisfied, but not smug, smile, she stands back up, not even realizing that she had leant over as if she was speaking with a child. Although that isn’t exactly far from the truth, she knew that Kirby was still a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, and so relished the opportunity to battle against him. The pink puffball was certainly appreciative, and responded with an enthusiastic

“Mmhm!”

and a giant smile before rushing off to the arenas, Lucina in hot pursuit.

 

\--

 

The smashers aren’t allowed to decorate this room, so the grey granite pillars and rainbow highlights are all that’s available to look at while the stage and ruleset is decided. Kirby picks the rules with lightning speed, using a tablet-like panel attached to a wall to sift through the options, then leaps through one of the dozens of teleporters while summoning a warp star. Lucina looks at the battle options, and sure enough, they’re all set to the default options, with items turned off. The five stock is a bit unusual, but that shouldn’t take too much longer than a normal match. Lucina steps into the darkness, and feels herself being teleported onto the stage already picked out by Kirby. The familiar sigil appears beneath her, and the world comes into focus. Kirby smacks into the ground across the darkened plateau, in a patch of purple crystals. Lucina is next to a grove of trees, but they’re too far away to make use of. This was just going to be a straight-up brawl.

Kirby dashes forwards, then spins on his head to hit Lucina with his feet, but she prepares a massive forward thrust, sending him halfway across the stage already, but doesn’t follow up on it, preferring to let Kirby make his mistakes for her. He’s a reckless fighter, and even though he can usually take a beating, Lucina has more than enough experience with warriors like him. A downward slash is sent her way, but she has more than enough time to prepare her counter, and retaliate with her own sword. She decides to follow up her attack this time, so she jumps into the air, spinning her blade around her, and finishes with an upward slash, sending him up towards the cave’s ceiling. Just a bit more, and he’d be knocked out, so Lucina gets a bit greedy, using a dolphin slash to hit him… Uh… She glances back towards the stage to see a strange pink stone beneath her, and it strikes her that she had forgotten that Kirby could do that. Putting herself out there was definitely a bad idea, as Kirby certainly seemed to have a retaliation in mind. As soon as she approaches the ground, the pink blob inhales her, then steals the mask she got from Gerome and spits her out. She slides to the other end of the plateau, determined not to make any more rookie mistakes, as just that one slip-up made Kirby more dangerous than ever. He even has a small faux Falchion to go with the mask.

Still, Kirby’s first action is to again try and rush her, so Lucina lets him, shielding the assault and grabbing him once it’s finished. The grab flows smoothly into a vicious throw, hurtling him off of the stage, but Kirby’s not one to give up easily, inhaling the air around him and preparing to float back on. His progress is stymied with a downward slash from falchion, Lucina having leapt out to smack him towards the ground, netting an instant KO. She just manages to latch back onto the stage thanks to a dolphin slash, but proudly stands straight, ready for Kirby’s next assault.

The stock is five to four, and Lucina has taken negligible damage. Kirby looks quite befuddled, flummoxed that he’s accomplished nothing so far, but stays calm and attempts another attack. With the tiny opening of invincibility he has, Kirby jumps up to use his stone ability above Lucina, who rolls out of the way with plenty of time to spare, then grabs him as he pops out of stone form. She smashes him into the ground immediately, just barely regaining his senses before Lucina combos into dancing blade, each overhead slash pushing him further and further towards the edge. The princess uses her sword like a bat to launch him completely off the plateau, but allows the shell-shocked puffball to regain his composure before following up. He spins through the air as a counter-attack, but Falchion smacks right past his twirling limbs, coming up from below to launch him even higher. Kirby sees this as an opportunity, transforming into a thwomp for an aerial assault, but Lucina’s acrobatics let her evade the plummeting stone. Kirby is prepared for her to be helpless while falling again, taking out a flaming hammer for a giant swing, but Lucina is far from helpless. Her counter smacks Kirby across the stage, but not far enough to evade a sprinting slash, then a downward slice, sending him back into the yawning abyss.

Their stocks, five to three, expresses the vast gulf in skill. Lucina didn’t grow up in a world of constant violence, death, and loss and come out with nothing to show for it. Her incredible amounts of training, years of experience, and enthusiastic friends to encourage her have molded her into a supremely powerful warrior. The next two stocks are taken much the same way, Kirby attacking aggressively, and Lucina responding calmly and with devastating strikes. On his last stock, however, Kirby becomes completely upset, apparent in his narrowed eyes and widened stance as he drops from the revive platform.

Kirby glares at Lucina, not used to losing so miserably like this, and redoubles his effort. He charges once more, but stops just before attacking to wait for a moment, preparing a powerful strike. Lucina doesn’t take the bait, and instead waits for him to unbalance himself by punching too hard, then responds with her dancing blade combo. Kirby waits until he’s in the air, then uses stone to drop down, anticipating Lucina’s upward stab, but she instead rolls out of the way just in time. He ejects from stone before he even hits the ground, making certain she can’t attack him immediately. She sprints up, feet battering the purple crystal beneath her, and he flinches, activating his shield for the first time in the match to weather her assault. Kirby glances up, and notices that she’s not attacking, but instead pulling her arm back for... SMASH

The pink puffball sees white, dizzy and wavering back and forth, then feels a massive blow from his side before flying off of the stage.

Kirby isn’t surprised to see Lucina as the victor, and claps enthusiastically. She’s a great fighter, and he’s just happy he got to fight her.

Lucina splits the coins, a measly 62 coins for herself, and waves goodbye to the oddly cheery pink creature. What an odd fellow, most fighters mope around after she gives them a thrashing like that, especially Ganondorf and King Dedede. She trods back out into the main hallways of smash mansion.

 

 


End file.
